Fui Lento Sakura
by Estefanie
Summary: Veo como se casan y son felices pero tu no sabes que yo debi de ser tu esposo y no mi amigo, creo que no fui lo suficientemente rapido para decirte lo que siento.


Hola a todos mis queridos lectores :3. les traigo esta pequeña historia que espero que les guste...leanla y comenten ;).

* * *

><p><strong>Fui Lento Sakura.<strong>

Era el esperado día de la boda de Sakura Haruno y Deidara Yamanaka de cabello rubio y ojos azules. Todos los invitados se veían felices a excepción de uno, ese invitado era Sasori Akasuna No pelirrojo y ojos cafés que se encontraba detrás del piano viendo como su mejor amigo y casi hermano esperaba a la mujer que le robó el corazón y que por lento perdió.

La novia vestida de un hermoso vestido blanco que armonizaba a la perfección con su cabello rosa y ojos verdes. Había llegado y el comenzó a tocar la marcha nupcial. Mientras todos veían como ella se dirigía al altar con paso lento donde se encontraba su futuro esposo esperándola, el pelirrojo tuvo un viaje por sus recuerdos.

/**Flash Back**/

**POV. Sasori.**

Estábamos en último año del colegio y la clase estaba por comenzar, estaba con mi mejor amigo hablando tranquilamente hasta que el profesor Kakashi entro. Fue la primera vez que llega temprano en toda la vida. Deidara dejamos de hablar y escuchamos lo que decía.

-Bien hoy tenemos a una nueva estudiante, sean amables con ella y ayúdenla en lo que necesita –en ese momento toda la clase vio entrar por la puerta a la chica más hermosa del mundo.

-Mi nombre es Sakura Haruno es un placer conocerlos a todos –sonreíste de la forma más hermosa que jamás había visto pero creo que no solo yo pensaba eso sino que también mi amigo que te veía con la boca abierta y casi choreando babas.

-Bien señorita Haruno siéntese al lado de la señorita Yamanaka y Yutaka –vi como pasabas al lado de nosotros para sentarte junto a Konan y la hermana gemela de Deidara, Ino.

Al terminar las clases Deidara y yo fuimos a hablar contigo y en ese momento todo a mi alrededor dio un cambio porque me había enamorado de ti, lo malo es que no era el único porque mi idiota amigo también lo había hecho.

/ **Fin Del** **Flash Back**/

Fui sacado de mis recuerdos cuando escuche algo dicho por el cura lo cual me hiso tener claro que ya te había perdido para siempre.

-Puede besar a la novia –vi como se besaban y por un segundo juera que yo era quien te besaba pero nada es así –les presento al señor y a la señora Yamanaka, lo que Dios a unido que no lo separe el hombre –y tuve que volver a tocar el piado anunciando que ahora ustedes estaban felizmente casados.

Tuve que recordar el peor momento de mi vida en ese mismo momento… maldición.

/**Flash Back**/

Todos estábamos es una discoteca, tú te encontrabas hablando con Ino y Konan hasta que metí mano dentro de mi bolsillo y saque un anillo de compromiso. Ese día quería decirte todo lo que sentía por ti y también quería pedirte matrimonio. Después de todo nos conocimos hace muchos años.

Te aleje de nuestros amigos y te lleve a las afueras de la disco. Estaba que me moría del nerviosismo pensando en cómo sería que me rechazaras pero aun así tenía que hacerlo antes de que cierto idiota se me adelante.

-Sakura tu sabes que hemos sido amigos por mucho tiempo –espese a hablar.

-Claro que lo se Sasori, tu y Deidara se convirtieron en mis dos mejores amigos –me sonreíste como solo tú lo haces.

-Y es por eso que quería decirte algo muy importante –tu no dijiste nada solo mirabas como iba metiendo mi mano al bolsillo de mi pantalón –Sakura yo te a… -pero no puede terminar porque mi amigo me había interrumpido.

-Sakura por fin te encuentro –se te veía muy nervioso, raro en ti –quería darte esto y decirte que te amo y quiero que te cases conmigo –veía como sacabas una anillo de compromiso y se lo ponías.

-Deidara claro que quiero casarme contigo –se besaron y entendí que te había perdido para siempre en ese momento.

Ese fue el momento que mas lastimado estuve en toda mi vida, después de ver esa escena me tuve que ir de la discoteca.

/**Fin Del** **Flash Back**/

Ese fue el peor momento de mi vida porque no fui lo suficientemente rápido para decirte lo que decía y fue el momento en el que perdí al amor de mi vida con mi mejor amigo.

Ahora los veía felices como marido y mujer pero como siempre fui yo el que llego tarde y soy el que toca el piano en la boda, el primero que te vio antes de empezar la ceremonia mientras te maquillaban, en todo fui lento porque yo debí de haber sido el que se casaba y no Deidara.

En ese momento veo como se alejan en la limosina para ser felices por siempre. Metí por última vez la mano en el bolsillo de mi píntalos y saque lo que debió de estar en tu dedo, el anillo que no de compromiso que no sirve de nada. Lo tire y me fui de esa iglesia sin antes decirle al viento algo.

-Fui lento Sakura, y ahora te he perdido con Deidara, por favor se feliz con él porque yo siempre te voy a amar –y me fui de la iglesia dejando sobre el piano el anillo que tanto dolor me causa con solo verlo, Sakura se feliz con ese idiota.

**Fin POV. Sasori.**

Mientras en una limosina una novia se encontraba viendo por la ventana pensando en mil y un cosas hasta que la voz de su esposo la saco de sus cavilaciones.

-Está todo en orden Sakura –pregunto su esposo mientras la abrasaba.

-Solo pensaba porque Sasori no se veía tan feliz en la boda –dijo mientras se volteaba a ver a su esposo a la cara.

-Sakura sabes que él nunca te dijo algo que yo si hice –al ver la cara de confusión de su esposa decido proseguir –él también estaba enamorado de ti y el día que se te iba a declarar fue el mismo día en el que yo lo hice –dijo serio.

-¿Sasori estaba enamorado de mí? –pregunto.

-No estaba –se detuvo un segundo –aun está enamorado de ti Sakura y creo que siempre lo estará –termino mientras fijaba su vista por la ventana.

-Sasori –dijo mientras volvía a ver por la ventana –perdóname por no haberme dado cuenta antes… por favor perdóname.

Si en verdad amas a una persona nunca dejes que sea tarde y dile lo que sientes ahora por esa persona antes de que sea tarde y no tengas que vivir viéndola feliz con alguna otra persona, porque sería el momento en el que te darás cuenta que fuiste demasiado lento y ahora lo has perdido para siempre y no podrás hacer nada para recuperarlo.

**Fin…**

* * *

><p>Ojala que les haya gustado. Espero emocionada sus coentarios... chao :D.<p> 


End file.
